Tick Tock Goes the Clock
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: tick tock goes the clock, what game now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, till summer's gone away. NALU ONESHOT


**Tick Tock Goes the Clock**

_**summary: tick tock goes the clock, what game now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, till summer's gone away**_

_tick tock, tick tock_ I look up at the clock on my wall. Falling back I landed on my soft plush bed. My mind was on natsu, what's more the long solo quest he'll be leaving on tomorrow. I looked back at the clock, _tick, tap, tock, tap tap, tick, tap tap tap_ I sat up and looked at the window, natsu was squatting on the window sill tapping on the glass. Getting up, I walked over to the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here natsu? Shouldn't you be home asleep?" I asked. Natsu gave me a heart stopping grin.

"I couldn't sleep, besides you're my home Luce." Natsu replied making my heart pound. "And what kind of guy would leave his girl alone the night before he left?" I swear I nearly fainted.

"b-b-b-but" I squeaked. Natsu placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh. Luce you'll always be my girl." he said softly before kissing me. "I love you, I always have and I always will." he said nuzzling is face into my neck as his strong arms pulled me closer to him. At that moment my mind was completely blank, shorted out because my teammate just did what I never thought he would do. I was in utter bliss that natsu loved me in the same way I loved him. When I didn't say anything, natsu must have thought something else because he let go and started to apologize.

"Ah geez, Luce I'm sorry. Shit, that was probably your first kiss too. Geez, I'm such a jerk. Please don't hate me!" natsu was practically pulling is hair out. "I'll go now, sorry." he turned towards the window and started walking towards it, but I grabbed his scarf yanking him back. I rested my head on the back of his shoulder.

"Wait, I could never hate you natsu, in fact I love you too" I whispered as I felt tears going down my cheeks. "But why can't I come with you? Why do you half to go?" he turned around and lifted my head. Seeing my tears he frowned slightly.

"Hey, don't cry Luce." he said wiping the tears off my face. "Tears and frowns don't look good on you, only smiles do. Can you smile for me?" his gave me a small smile, a crooked grin. In response I gave a melancholy smile.

"How can I smile when you're not going to be here to share them with me?" natsu nuzzled the side of my face before kissing my cheek.

"Then think about when I be back." he replied pulling me into another hug.

"Natsu," I felt his body tense up "that was actually really smart." he let out a laugh.

"You really are a weirdo Luce" I pulled out of the hug and hit him and he hit the ground with a thud, there was a look of surprise on his face before he laughed. I couldn't but to laugh too, it's always fun and games with Natsu, it's one of the reasons that I love him. He can always make me laugh no matter what. I got down on the floor next to him and he pulled me into his lap

"you're the weird one" I giggled. He came up nose to nose

"takes one to know one." he retorted with a sly smile. I giggled, resting against his chest and let out a yawn. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, only to be woken up by Natsu's gruff voice, "Luce, don't ya think we should go to bed? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable." I nodded half asleep. I felt natsu shift and he pick picked me up princess style and carried me to my bed. I heard him kick off his sandals and the rustle of fabric after his placed me on my bed. He must have taken off his jacket because when he slid in next to me I felt his bare chest as he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his warm chest and fell asleep. I still had sometime before he leaves, so why not enjoy it?

_Tick tock goes the clock, __  
__what game now shall we play?__  
__Tick tock goes the clock, __  
__till summer's gone away.__  
_  
But my summer will never stay away, because no matter where he goes, no matter how far, he'll always come back to me, because I'm his home and always will be. 

[A/N: Hiya! I think I have seen too much of the 6th series of dr who and that rhyme was stuck in my head all day and then I had an epic light bulb moment because I remembered that natsu means summer, so why not incorporate the nursery rhyme into a NaLu fanfic! It was genius not to mention the rhyme is now out of my head. So yeah, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I just love getting reviews! LOVE THEM! Till next time!

A Biento!

~ FrostDragonSlayer]


End file.
